Darkside: Legend of the Two
by DarkHaven X
Summary: Two force sensitive brothers are advancing in their different ways. One in the Sith Empire and one in the Galactic Republic. They both have to train to get stronger because they know that their destinies will one day cross.


Star Wars the Old Republic

Destiny of the two

This story isn't entirely mine, this story is one of two different point of views. My story is based on the view of a Dark Side character and what he does. The other story, which is done by my partner Jcreator, is based on a light side character.

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Legend 

Twelve years ago, two brothers were born. My brother by the name of Brandon and I by the name Nitro. The force flew though us since we were born, it lives and breathes through us with such power. I thought that we were the same but I was wrong. It was not too long before we fell apart, our decisions carried us in different directions. 

Twelve years later...

In my dreams I sensed something coming towards me. Suddenly I was thrown off my bed by my stupid little brother. My brother and I may be similar, but I have Black wavy hair, he has brown straight hair, my skin is light brown while he has a light tan skin.

"Ugh! How dare you!" I exclaimed as I chased him down the stairs.

"The force is not a weapon" said my dad correcting Brandon.

My father is a Jedi general, General Kenmar (Kenmar Charin). He is tall and muscular with brown hair and is familiar with most weapons. I don't really like Jedi because of their stupid rules.

"Of course it is darling don't listen to him" my mom said making and argument.

My mom was once a Sith Darth and overseer. Darth Xenosis (Aavar Kalig), but fell in love with my Jedi father. I am just surprised that she would just marry a pathetic Jedi. She is slim with long black hair, and a scar on her left cheek.

I wish my dad wasn't there at the time so I could blaze my brother with the force. Our parents always seem to argue and it ends up turning out like this…

"I always wonder why I married a Sith," dad says.

Then mom gets angry making lightening and dad says…

"Oh sorry, I love you," then mom says...

"...I love you too," mom says in a persuading voice.

Then they kiss.

"Let's change the topic back to schools please." My brother said.

I just remembered that today we were to be sent to our new training schools.

"Oh yes, Brandon you are going to the Sith Academy on Korriban"

"And Nitro you're going to a Jedi training ground on Dantooine," said my father with modest.

What!? I don't know how the hell they came up with this, but I am not going to stupid Jedi training. I mumbled to myself.

"So I'm training to be a Jedi?!" I questioned.

"Yes. Then you can be a general just like me. Your first training masters will be Master Ajoil and Master Kun La. Your suggested master is Zoreen Scremadel," said dad.

"And yours Brandon is Overseer Hurman. Then you'll be transferred to a master. I suggested Darth Sendori, he is second in line to the dark council." my mother told him.

"Well my lords, aren't you going to depart?" said Ms. Valerine. She is one of our maids. We are the royal family of Zendor (The Zendorian Prime). Our dad had only found out that he was royal when his mother told him at the war on Hoth fourteen years ago. He had to move here to rule the planet. When I take the throne I will push my dad out of royalty and make this planet a fortitude for conquest.

"Yes, we are ready to depart." said dad as we went towards our shuttle.

I could feel my dad tearing up inside with joy, I hated sensing this feeling since it was towards me going to Jedi school. I could sense people's emotions, while my brother can sense people's thoughts. I knew I would hate every second of this trip.

As I touched down on Dantooine, two republic soldiers came to the edge of my ship ramp. When I stepped out the soldiers led me to the training grounds. I wanted to kill them for not bowing, but I knew they weren't here to respect me. When I met Master Ajoil and Master Kun La, they greeted me with a proper welcome.

Master Ajoil was a muscular human man with brown hair. He wears grey greaves with a tan colour robe top and wields a blue lightsaber. Master Kun La is female Mirialan with tattoos of diamonds on her forehead and both cheeks. She has black hair, wears all black robes and wields a green lightsaber.

At the training grounds there were nine of us younglings including myself. Through the master's speeches to us, I really wanted to fall asleep or just put them to their misery but I tried to hold it in. Eventually I was half brain dead, my eyes were watching them and my face was normal, but my mind was somewhere else not caring.

"Mr. Nitro, what is the third line of the Jedi code?" questioned Master Kun La.

I was lucky there was another youngling to answer the question.

Where is the action? If I were sent to the Sith Academy I would have already done tons of missions instead of learning stupid Jedi knowledge. I thought to myself.

For a moment there I wanted to burn the entire Jedi Archive, but I was awoken from my day dream when..

"Now, let's get you your training sabers and practice some techniques. Shall we." said Master Ajoil.

"Alright! Finally some action!" I exclaimed.

The masters looked at me and I looked away. Master Ajoil demonstrated some techniques from the Soresu lightsaber form, while Master Kun La demonstrated techniques from the Shii-Cho form.

After that they told us to practice the different techniques. A few minutes later the masters demonstrated a proper Jedi duel. They were clashing, blows after blows, suddenly they were interrupted when a youngling saw a strange man sneaking from a tent. The child thought he posed a threat.

The alarms rang on as troopers circled the man. The head commando recognised him, "He's a Separatist! Everyone raise your weapons!"

"Younglings, stand back." Said Master Kun La as she stood infront of us. While Master Ajoil charged the foe, disarming him by slicing his sniper, and finished it with a paralysing kick to the face. He held his lightsaber to the Separatist's forehead and stayed there for a moment.

My eyeballs were popping out of my head until he yielded back. "What!? Well, strike him already!" I yelled.

"No, that is not the Jedi way." Said Master Ajoil. "Troopers take him in for questioning"

Master Kun La lead us into a tent and said, "I think you have seen enough already, you now know how to deal with matters like these. I am promoting everyone to the rank of Padawan. We need some support out there dealing with the separatists. We are splitting you into three teams. One team will be to spy, the lookout team. Three of you will go far and wide and search for the separatist camps and any incoming assaults. The second team will be the strike team, three of you will be attacking the separatists, helping out the troops and Master Ajoil. The last team would be the support team. You will be assisting the strike team with any medical situations and providing any tools. I will call the Jedi Council on Tython for assistance. Take these holo-communicators, get into your teams and start to help out."

"Finally" I exclaimed, but was called over by Master Ajoil.

"I'm afraid that you will not be joining the battle field as of yet." He explained as he flattened my adrenaline.

"This has only been your first day, and there is much, much, more to learn. Now follow me young Nitro."

Distraught and rebellious, I dragged my upset backside behind Master Ajoil.

Meanwhile, my brother must've been enjoying the thrill of striking fear and earning respect. Here you can't do anything, watching what you say, holding your emotions as they eat you inside, but like mom says, "That's the Jedi way."

 **That's the end of this chapter guys. I hope you liked it. Please favourite, follow and review, let me know if you liked it or not. The next chapter will come out soon!**


End file.
